gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomb Strike
Super Bomb Strike (スーパーボムストライク) is a run & gun game for the SNES, developed and published by Gamesoft in 1994. It's one of the first four player games to ever be produced for the SNES and is also the first game in the Super Bomb Strike series. In addition, it is the first game where players can fight outside of their Blitzbombers. Story The game's story takes place in the far to the north of Tommy and Barry's hometown, Peace Town, where it lies the modern metropolis Diamond City. There, the evil Luster Diamond and his cohort, scientist Dr. Ralde, are holding a Blitzbomber Tournament with robots specially designed for their combat and offensive capabilities. They hope to steal children from around the world and make them Blitzbomber pilots to fight each other to the death. Aware of Luster's plot, Barry attempts to save the children before being attacked by a horde of enemy robots and having his Blitzbomber, the Black Phoenix, stolen. Luckily, Barry arrived at his and Tommy's home, warning the latter of Luster's evil schemes. Aware that the Blitzbomber Tournament requires one pilot representing their country, Tommy and Barry decide on who should pilot Tommy's old Blitzbomber, the Robo-Bomber. Gameplay The gameplay is a traditional style for Bomb Strike veterans. The game is played in a single room and the player must destroy the enemies in the room. When all the enemies are defeated, the player will then transfer to the next room, where they will do the same thing until they face a boss before proceeding to the next area. Characters * Tommy White: One of the two playable characters of the game. A young American Blitzbomber pilot who has clashed with Barry since they were infant pilots. The two decide to team up and pilot the Robo-Bomber to enter Luster's Blitzbomber Tournament. * Barry Black: One of the two playable characters of the game. An African-American Blitzbomber pilot who used to fight his "brother" Tommy in their early years. However, he turns over a new leaf and allies himself with Tommy and enters Luster's Blitzbomber Tournament to save the children. * Natalya Krasnayanova: A Russian tomboy who was known for acing several tests to improve her Blitzbomber. She was kidnapped by Luster and Dr. Ralde in their attempt to form a tournament. Natalya's Blitzbomber is the fighter-based Crimson Avenger. * Antonio Azzuro: An Italian boy who, despite being a recluse, is an expert when it comes to technology. He was taken from his parents by Luster and is forced to participate in his tournament. Antonio pilots the tank-based Blitzbomber, the Cobalt Launcher. * Patrick Gelb: A German boy who is the son of a wealthy billionaire who founded an amusement park. He was kidnapped by Luster's forces, who force him to act as a participant in his tournament. Patrick's Blitzbomber is the aerial-based Yellow Joker. * Camille Abricot: A French boy who belonged to a family of magicians. Despite his strongest tricks, Luster saw through all of them and kidnapped him and forced him to fight in his tournament. Camille's Blitzbomber is the Cream Lop, resembling a robotic rabbit. * Noriko Murasaki: A Japanese girl who is Tommy's personal crush. As she planned on meeting him on a play date, she was stolen by Luster and forced to fight in the Blitzbomber Tournament. Noriko is the pilot of the Lilac Sakura. * Asha Naarangi: An Indian boy forced to fend for himself after he was abandoned by his parents. Luster found the lonesome boy and decided to have him participate in his tournament. Asha pilots the Sunset Rogue. * Lù Feng: A Chinese infant who was undergoing several procedures to make him the perfect Blitzbomber pilot. Unfortunately, his capsule was taken by Luster, which he used to pit him against the other participants. Lù is the pilot of the Emerald General. * Dr. Ralde: The assistant of Luster Diamond who is responsible for the creation and modification of the Blitzbombers the kidnapped children would be forced to use in the tournament. * Luster Diamond: The main antagonist of the game. He is an evil magnate who works with his cohort in forming the Blitzbomber Tournament. He was the one responsible for the money invested in the creation of their tournament and the abducting of children around the world. Stages *Stage 1: Draw Town *Stage 2: Katako Festival *Stage 3: Dr. Ralde's Mecha Factory *Stage 4: Blitzbomber Tournament Preliminary Dome *Stage 5: Blitzbomber Tournament Grounds 1 *Stage 6: Blitzbomber Tournament Grounds 2 *Stage 7: Blitzbomber Tournament Grounds 3 *Stage 8: Blitzbomber Tournament Grounds 4 *Stage 9: Diamond Building Battle Game Up to four players can compete and there are 12 stages in the battle game. Stages *Stage 1: Normal Zone *Stage 2: Western Zone *Stage 3: Blast Zone *Stage 4: Jet Zone *Stage 5: Belt Zone *Stage 6: Ground Zone *Stage 7: Duel Zone *Stage 8: Plant Zone *Stage 9: Light Zone *Stage 10: Power Zone *Stage 11: Warp Zone *Stage 12: Speed Zone Category:Multisoft Category:Bomb Strike Category:Run & Gun Category:SNES